The Story of Sarah Johnson and Bailey Tipton
by ThatsPrettySchway
Summary: The full story of how Bailey Tipton of "Dalton" by CP Coulter meets and gets to know Sarah Johnson-my OC. Baiely is a Stuart and Sarah is at Dobry. Rated T for now.  Put as David for character since Bailey is from Dalton & not glee.


**A/B: **_Hi! It's Hannah, the author of this fic. Now, this is the story of Bailey Tipton, an OC from CP Coulter's "Dalton". Sarah Johnson is an OC created in the RPG that I am in of "Dalton". I hope you enjoy it, this will be a multiple chapter fiction._

_I do not own Dalton, or Bailey Tipton. Or glee. Both would be awful if I did._

_Enjoy, my readers!_

* * *

The Untitled Story of Sarah Johnson and Bailey Tipton

By HannahEL

Sarah stealthily walked down the dark corridor. There wasn't a sound coming from her well-broken in black Chucks. As she reached her destination, she slowed to a crawl, careful not to make even her breathing audible. It's not as though she was worried, of course-she had sone intense ninja skills even if someone did hear her. But no one ever would, of course.

Here she was, room B19. Sarah exhaled slowly and turned the knob.

"Excuse me, I don't think you are allowed in there, Miss." Sarah repressed the urge to jump right our of her skin one instant, and in the next she had turned around quickly, in record time she had the voice behind her pinned on the ground with her hand firmly pressed against it's mouth. She looked at the body pressed on the ground beneath her, a fiery look in her chocolate-brown eyes. She quickly assessed the person, the boy, beneath her. He had a good build, strong, yet lean. He had (obviously dyed) light blonde hair that fell right over his brown eyes. As she surveyed the boy underneath her, her eyes narrowed. This boy was a Stuart. The pin on the lapel of his jacket was emblazoned with the Stuart crest of Dalton. As she eyed the crest, the boy beneath her found a weak spot. He took a moment to chuckle, cutting Sarah even further off guard. Before Sarah could even react, the boy was on her, holding her down with his long index finger gently resiton on her lips, his eyes laughing as Sarah took in what happened, her eyes widening, then narrowing to glare at the boy holding her.

"Now, I'll let you talk," The blonde boy said quietly. "I'm Bailey Tipton. And I'm in Stuart house here. Now, why are _you _here?" As Bailey spoke quietly, Sarah searched for a point to flip, pin, or even punch the boy-Bailey. _His name is a girl's name…_ Sarah thought to herself. Even as Bailey spoke the last of his words, she was still checking, not noticed, or caring that he was quiet now. Sarah finally found no point and replied to the Stuart boy.

"Sarah Johnson." She replied. Bailey moved off Sarah and sat on the ground next to her as she spoke. "Why am I here? Well, it would be no fun to tell you, you know. Spoilers." Sarah heaved herself upward so that she was standing, Bailey remained stationary, his eyes following her. After her last word, she strutted off confidently. Bailey sat there still, mulling over her words. After she disappeared down the corridor, he stodd and walk off in the opposite direction.

_ What just happened? I was caught. I never get caught. Oh Lord…_I _didn't hear _him. _That's even worse. He saw me! Shit, shit, shit, shit. This can't be right. _Sarah's mind was twirling as she went over the events that occurred. _And that boy! Oh, what was his name…_ She snapped her fingers, thinking. _Bailey! That's it. Bailey Tipton…the boy with a girl's name. _Sarah shook her head and chuckled. _I need to find out who this kid is. Quickly. _Sarah approached her car, stepped in, started the engine, hearing the familiar purr of the engine. Sarah shook her head to clear her mind and pulled away, heading home.

Bailey Tipton stood up and walked down the now deserted corridor. Sarah Johnson. What was she doing here? Who was she, anyway? Bailey had intel on whoever he wanted, and knew basic information on everyone at Dobry. Maybe she wasn't at Dobry, Bailey decided. She must not have known him either, from the looks of it. Bailey went over these things, he did decide one thing: She was well trained. When she had pinned him, he wasn't surprised, though. He knew of her kind. And when he took the advantage and pinned her in turn, he could almost see her brain whirring, loking for a weak spot in his stance. So she was very well trained. And that she hadn't expected being caught, for sure. She must be the best of her class. After all, he knew how the best functioned-he was the best of his class. Sarah Johnson…the girl with brown hair and fiery eyes. He'd have to investigate her. But not yet. He decided to wait. After all, Spoilers.

Bailey let out a short chuckle and turned the corner running right into a boy who could be and Ambercrombie and Fitch model. "Shit." He muttered under his breath and looked up at the prefect.

* * *

Sarah turned into her parking spot with a stony expression. She cut the purring of the engine and just stared ahead. For half an hour she sat, staring into nothingness, in a straight point. Her expression slowly softened. She faintly smiled and went to get out of her car.

Sarah stopped and jumped with a high scream escaping from her lips when her eyes reached the window. Her face shocked, eyes wide and then narrowed in the next millisecond as she recognized what scared her so badly. Staring with wide eyes and a Cheshire smile was her roommate. Katherine nearly fell onto the pavement with laughter, clutching her sides for breath. Sarah looked out the window and with her slitted eyes, let out the smallest smile and even the faintest giggle before turning cold and remaining adamantly so. Katherine backed away from the door, allowing Sarah to climb out, still laughing. Sarah calmly got out of the car and faced Katherine, glowering. Katherine put her hands on her mouth in attempts to stifle her laughing for Sarah, but couldn't stop giggling even with Sarah's glare piercing her. "Katherine." Sarah spoke. Katherine tried to sober up, taking a deep breath. Finally, when she repressed her giggles, she responded, "Yes, Sarah?"

"Katherine, could you tell me something please?" Her voice was eerily light, but had a slight hint of venom in them as she put her arm around Katherine's shoulders and turned toward the dorm, strolling toward the doors. Katherine caught this tone.

"Yes, Sarah?" What may I help you with?" Katherine replied sweetly, trying to soften up Sarah in the slightest. She was on high guard, Sarah could get tempermental at times.

Again, Sarah spoke lightly, "Could you please explain to me," she paused, gathering breath. "Why you are so IMMATURE?" She all but shrieked the last word in Katherine's ear, causing Katherine to wince a little bit at the high decibles. Katherine smiled a bit, then suddenly ran out from under Sarah's arm and ran up in front of her, walking carefully backward.

"Why, my dear roomie?" Katherine got up on her tiptoes, stepping backwards with perfect balance. "Because, Sarah. I am a _dancer_." She spoke the last word with a flourish, then spun around and leaped to the doors of the dorm before Sarah could respond. She opened the doors wide, throwing her hair back in effort to be amuse Sarah, or at least annoy her. She disappeared through the doors leaving Sarah strolling to the doors with a faint smile on her face, her eyes laughing.

* * *

"Bailey." The prefect glared at Bailey a bit after they bumped into one another. "Why are you here? Your dorm is the other way, you know." He spoke with authority, but it was evident in his tone that he was very tired, exasperation laced in his words. There were even bags forming underneath his eyes. Bailey didn't respond, and merely looked sheepishly at the elder. "Just go back to your room. It's after curfew. There'll be coffee in the morning. Just go back to bed." He started to turn back, and pulled the cup of coffee in his hand to drink.

"Logan, wait." Bailey stopped him before the older boy turned all the way around, a hand touched Logan's shoulder, holding him from leaving just yet.

"Yes, Bailey? How can I help you?" The tired prefect turned back to Bailey, his expression a cross of utter tiredness and his face almost screamed to Bailey, 'I could care less'.

"Why don't you go to bed? I can help with prefect duties tonight, you know. I'm fine with sleep, but it certainly looks as if you could you some. I'd really be happy to help." Logan just looked at Bailey for a second, then walked down the hall, not a word to Bailey. Just as Logan was about to go up the stairs, Bailey called out to him, "Logan?" Logan turned back to Bailey.

"I'm going to bed. Have fun. You go to bed in one hour, that's all I had to do tonight." Bailey grinned and flashed the thumbs up to him across the hall.

"You got it, boss!"

"Thanks, Bailey. See you in the morning." Logan smiled with gratitude at Bailey for a moment before he turned and went up the stairs to his room.

_ Poor guy…He must be exhausted. _Bailey thought, pity in his thoughts. He then perked up as he realized something. _Now, I need to make an inquiry with a certain Windsor boy about that mystery girl. _Bailey took out his phone and made a quick text. It read "Hey, Han! You up still? I need you to investigate a girl for me, please. Her name is Sarah Johnson. Thanks! –B." _Sent._


End file.
